


Return of the King

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Kaiju, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Godzilla has fallen.Carl Majors has seen a lot in his time as a captain to the Calico, but after his adventures with Dr. Quinn Darien and a creature believed to be Godzilla, he wanted to retire peacefully, especially after the discovery of a "proper" Godzilla.A new monster as emmerged, a monster named Gabara. Carl Majors finds himself in the middle of a war zone, with Godzilla laying dead in the city. The only thing that can stop Gabara's reign of terror is the Godzilla that Carl once considered his friend.But can Godzilla save the city from Gabara, or will nothing stop the ogre from burning humanity to ashes?





	Return of the King

My name is Carl Majors. I’m the captain of the hydrofoil sea vessel known as _The Calico_. Ten years ago, I was part of a scientific expedition with a scientist, I never quite figured out what she was a scientist of, Dr. Quinn Darian. I think she was a biologist. She had an assistant, Brock Borden, her nephew Pete, and we rode together with a creature known as Godzooky.  
  
Of course, that’s not the part you all want to hear, is it? No, I know why you summoned me here, to give testimony about what happened oh, a few months ago now. Knocked on my door and practically dragged me to this hearing. I’ve been through this song and dance before, you know. Back in the 70s when the world first learned of our last companion on our strange, scientific voyage across the oceans.  
  
Godzilla.  
  
Yes, I had figured that would be the reaction from everyone. Of course, whether my old friend is even considered Godzilla anymore is up for debate, I heard that Quinn even got into a fistfight once. Brock and Pete had to drag her away, I only wish I could’ve been there to see it.  
  
I’m digressing, however. You want to hear about what happened in Seattle. Well, I hope everyone’s comfortable, because this is going to be a long story.  
  
Under normal circumstances, I likely wouldn’t have gone. It had been twenty years since I last went on an expedition across the waters like that. After the fiasco with the giant meteor and Cryos’s invasion, that was the final straw for me. I had seen so many strange creatures in my time with Quinn and Godzilla, visited so many amazing places. My life was put in mortal peril more times than I could count, but knowing the entire world was at stake… No, that was too much for me.  
  
I had settled down in California, somewhere north where it wasn’t hot and humid all over. Brock had once told me of the redwood trees that lived near the border of Oregon, how they were as tall as Godzilla himself. We all shared a good laugh at that. After all, nothing was bigger than Godzilla.  
  
It was a quiet, peaceful life really. I could never give up sailing entirely, and I would give boat rides for a modest price back then and sail around the ocean or a bay. Sometimes I even took a few friends I made fishing with me. Most people just wanted to be on the Calico for the novelty of it. Stand on deck of the ship that sailed the world with Godzilla! I was lucky I got to keep her once the voyage had ended, I was afraid you lot would have shoved her in a museum as some sort of prize to ogle at.  
  
But that all changed when Brock came to visit me.  
  
Brock had turned into a fine scientist after his internship with Quinn had ended. He had earned degrees in all kinds of fields, but his most proficient and widely used one was in a new study: Kaijuology. I remember Quinn calling me in the dead of night, crying her eyes out as the field gained its name and she had been honored as the first Kaijuologist. I could hear Pete in the background, laughing his head off at his aunt being silly.  
  
Now, having Brock, Pete, or Quinn visit me wasn’t unusual. Throughout our strange adventures, we had grown close, like a family. I kept in contact with them all, even though Brock and Pete had to teach me how to use this computer program, Skorp I think it was called? I was never good with machines like that. But I would never let the people I dared called family drift away that easily.    
  
Still, I was surprised to see Brock there when I opened my door that day. “Brock!” I said, smiling broadly at him pulling him in for a quick, one armed hug. “How are you doing son? Why don’t you come in?”  
  
Brock shook his head a little, smiling. “I’d love too Captain Majors, but I can’t right now. I need a favor.” I paused when he said that, and squinted my old eyes a little, looking him over. Brock looked…nervous, somehow. He fidgeted a little and adjusted his glasses more than necessary. Whatever was going on had him spooked real bad.  
  
I put on what I hoped was my best reassuring smile. I reached out and patted him firmly on the arm. “Sure Brock, what do you need?”    
  
He seemed to relax at that. But I could tell that there was still something there, clawing at him from the inside. “There’s something going on in Seattle. Something that…Dr. Darian and I’s recent field has taken interest in.” Ah, so that was it.  
  
This wasn’t the first time that I had been asked back on board the Calico and take off for uncharted territory, to find new and strange monsters that defied all known laws of physics and science. But there was something about how Brock carried himself that was…different, this time. I was still a little skeptical though. “And what’s that Brock?” I asked guardedly, not wanting to let him down just yet but not willing to say yes.  
  
Brock fidgeted again, looking even more anxious. He checked his watch and adjusted his glasses again. “Seattle has experienced a total blackout.” He said, glancing at his watch again. “I lost contact with Dr. Darian about an hour ago and the Calico is the fastest way I can think of to get there. She mentioned something about a kaiju, but…” He trailed off, and a sense of dread filled the pit of my stomach.  
  
Quinn had always been headstrong, dashing off into the unknown without assessing the dangers first, and while she’s a brilliant scientist, I think she can forget that she has people that care about her. “And Pete?” I asked, hardening my nerves.  
  
I blew out a breath of relief when Brock shook his head. “He’s just as worried as we are, but he’s safe. Please Captain Majors, normally I wouldn’t ask but-“  
  
I waved my hand to cut him off, walking back inside. “Brock, say no more. I’ll get you to Seattle faster than you can blink.” I rummaged around my belongings for a bit, before digging out the keys to the Calico. “Come on, she’s at the dock, do you have a car?”  
  
I’m fairly certain that Brock had broken a few traffic laws to get us to the docks quickly, but even though he was in a hurry, he still paused for a moment when we walked down the boardwalk towards the ship. “She’s exactly the same…” He breathed.  
  
I chuckled a little, smiling at him and regarding the ship fondly. While in my heart the Calico would be as spry as the day I bought her, I could see the reality with my own aging eyes. The paint was chipping in spots, the bottom of the boat had rusted in a few places, the hydrofoils probably could’ve been replaced. The letterings were faded and washed in places. No, the days of the Calico’s prime were long past her, but she could still run.  
  
I just hoped that she could bring us to Seattle quickly.  
  
Normally the Calico was manned by at least four people. I had gotten used to having a giant baby Godzilla helping on board, but Brock and I had to make do with a skeleton crew of sorts. We pulled the anchor up and let the ship warm up, her engine sputtering and gunning a little as the ship left port and made out to open waters. I had to concentrate as the Calico left the shallow waters of the bay for deeper ocean. I knew the way to Seattle fair enough, and after Brock rechecked the coordinates, gave me the all clear. “Okay Brock!” I called out. “Put her on full blast!”  
  
Brock pulled the lever, and the ship buckled. I flinched at the sound of loud, groaning metal. The Hydrofoil covers were rusted over, and the screeching filled my ears as the ship lifted into the air a little. Brock clung on tightly to the controls, the engine sputtering and roaring. I gripped the wheel tightly and focused as the Calico rocketed off. “Off we go!” I called through the noise.  
  
I had forgotten how wonderful it was to speed through open ocean. The smell of the salty spray heavy in my nose, the rocking and bobbing of the Calico barreling through the ocean. Still, my brief stint of nostalgia was over when we approached Seattle. Thunderclouds hung over the city like a thick blanket, lighting spitting from cloud to cloud, and the thunder roared like the percussion of an orchestra. “Okay Brock, ease off the power.”  
  
I frowned when a flash came from the water after we slowed down. “Captain Majors!” Brock called from the outside of the ship. “Get a load of this!”  
  
The Calico was sailing into port at Seattle, the thick skies above had shrouded us in darkness. It was eerie seeing a whole city dark and lifeless. But below us… below us was a sight I will never forget. Lightning was snaking through the waters, illuminating the sea in a dark blue light. I had never seen bolts of lightning act like that before, pulsing with power and branching out like fractals. Sparks danced out as a few branches of lightning reached the bottom of the Calico and it set off a chain reaction, the electricity spreading across the waves like a spiderweb. I was just lucky the Calico’s insulation held, I had made the whole hull electric-proof after so many monsters that could wield the elements had tried to kill us.  
  
“Great Neptune…” I breathed out fearfully, moving back to the helm and steering the Calico as best I could to the docks. I could hear Brock toss something into the water, and I flinched as the harsh sound of electricity spitting and zapping filled our ears.  
  
Brock stood away from the railing fearfully, I could see how pale and horrified he looked even through the dark. “Captain Majors, that water is electric! One false move…”  
  
“And we’ll be fried,” I finished grimly. I could see the docks now, the Calico’s lights piercing through the blackness and I eased her in as best I could. I gripped the wheel tightly when the sound of metal scraping against wood echoed into the empty night air. Mumbling curses under my breath, I docked the Calico in the empty port and stepped off the ship with Brock. “Can you get us some transport?” Brock nodded and dashed off into the night.  
  
Seattle was cold this time of year. I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them warm and my fingers stung from the sudden change in temperature. I squinted, trying to see into the black city but it was no good, I couldn’t see a damn thing in front of me. The only company I had was the sounds of thunder and the hissing electricity in the waters.  
  
A bright light cut through the darkness and my thoughts, the low roar of a jeep’s engine bringing me out of my stupor, the headlights blinding me. I walked over to where Brock was, shielding my eyes from the light and sliding into the driver’s side, Brock moving to shine his flashlight down the road. “Nice going Brock. Are the roads clear?”  
  
He nodded as I took off down the road, the winds whipping my face and causing my cheeks and nose to burn from the cold a little. “That’s the scary part, it’s like a ghost town here!” He said, and I nodded, keeping my eyes peeled in the dark. Quinn was somewhere in this dark labyrinth of a city, alone against whatever forces that had stripped the city of its power and its life. A cold chill ran through my blood at the idea of this being the one where we couldn’t scrape by. I pushed those thoughts out of my head though, Quinn is a tough old bird, she’d be okay.  
  
I didn’t want to think about what the alternative would be.  
  
Now, Seattle is a big city. I’m pretty sure everyone here knows that trying to find someone in the middle of the day is challenging by itself, but trying to find Quinn in the middle of the night, in a blackout? It was damn near impossible. The buildings seemed to blend together, the streets merging into one inky black path that was never-ending. Our lights could only cut through the darkness so much, and we screamed ourselves hoarse, driving around the city. Every once in a while, the whole street would illuminate from the lightning above, flashing us in blinding light before fading just as quickly.  
  
Tears were streaming down my face thanks to the cold. I blinked them away furiously and strained my hearing, listening for any sign of Quinn. We must have been near the Space Needle at that point, and even through the dark I could see its impressive shape looming over the city.  
  
Then I heard something breathing.  
  
My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and I quickly shut the lights off. “Brock!” I hissed, shoving his arm down. “Light off, now!” Brock did as he was told, shutting it off quickly and stopping. The engine purred quietly into the night, but the unmistakable sound of breathing filled the air. Deep, slow breath, one that made my heart stutter in fear. “Brock…” I whispered quietly, pointing towards the Space Needle, my curiosity overriding my fear. “Shine your light at the Needle.”  
  
I should have driven away. I should have followed my gut and driven off to keep looking for Quinn, I should have done _anything_ other than tell Brock to shine his light on that…that _thing._ Warts covered it from head to toe. Its skin was sickly green, turning blue from a faint hue of electricity. I could hear the low hum of power now, as if the thing was a living power generator. It didn’t appear very muscular, and when we shined the light up to its face, we saw the jagged teeth jutting out of its mouth, boney horns sticking out of its head and two giant, red eyes. Pupils dilated and staring down at us.  
  
The monster roared. A loud, warbling cry filled my ears and it took every ounce of my being to keep myself collected. The thunder crashed above us and before I had time to react, a bolt of lightning screamed from the sky and impacted against the Space Needle. I watched in awe, my ears ringing as the Needle acted like a lightning rod, the electric power arcing through the sky and illuminating the air as it connected with the monster, coating its body. It let out a crackling cry, and I could hear Brock yelling. “LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!”  
  
I slammed down on the pedal so hard I was afraid I’d break it, but the jeep lurched and we tore off into the night, a bolt of electricity crashing down behind us and showering us in concrete. If we hadn’t moved, we would have been dead in seconds.  
  
We sped down the dark roads and adrenaline surged through my body. I desperately realized that without lights, we had no idea where we were going. The ground shook with each step, the monster was clearly trying to chase us. It roared again, and I had to resist clamping my hands to my ears at the horrific sound. “It sounds like a dying cat!” Brock called out.  
  
I nodded in agreement. “More like one hundred! Brock, I don’t know how much longer I can keep going without some light. At this rate I’m likely to crash into something, do you have any ideas?”  
  
But before Brock could speak, a harsh spitting sliced through the air. The jeep skidded to a stop, and we both turned to see the creature’s form in the darkness, writhing around. I could see its wart-like skin illuminated by the sparking cable wires, and I could just barely see a few electrical poles pushed down in front of it. The electricity danced across its skin, and it gave another warbling cry, thrashing around wildly. “By Neptune’s mighty beard!” I cried.  
  
The jeep lurched as someone climbed into the back. I instinctively wheeled around, ready to fight off some desperate lunatic who wanted to get out of the city, but to my surprise, it was someone in a hazmat suit, struggling to sit up properly. “Who are you?” Brock asked in alarm.  
  
The figure shook their head, and pointed out towards the city, bringing up a flashlight and shining the beam down on the road. I looked behind us and saw that they were right. Using the slim light I now had, I tore off down the road, desperate to escape the rampaging kaiju behind us.  
  
We must have been driving in silence for at least 5 minutes, I wasn’t really keeping track of time truthfully as we pulled up towards an abandoned bakery. I hadn’t eaten much lunch that day, and when the entire city is deserted, I figured that it couldn’t hurt to treat myself a little. I turned the jeep off, and stepped out, stretching my legs before turning to our mysterious passenger. “So, mind telling us who you are?”  
  
“I think you already know the answer to that Carl. And Brock, I thought I told you not to come back.” The helmet was lifted off, and to my amazement and relief, stood Doctor Darian Quinn. She gave Brock a stern look, before turning to me with a warm smile. “Long time no see Carl. I’m sorry Brock dragged you into this mess.”  
  
I waved my hand dismissively, pulling the unlocked door open to the bakery. “Quinn, I’ll forgive everything if you tell me what on earth is going on around here.”  
  
I’d like to take a brief moment to say that I’m sure that you all have heard this before from everyone else under the sun. I bet Quinn even told you what happened word for word. But I suppose you all want me to be thorough.  
  
Now, where was I? Right, in the bakery with Quinn.  
  
I had grabbed myself something sweet from the display window, giving Quinn an apologetic smile at the disapproving look she gave me, but ultimately she didn’t say anything as we sat down. “Time isn’t really on our side Brock, but basically we’re calling this creature: Gabara.”  
  
“Gabara?” I echoed curiously.  
  
She nodded, setting the helmet down next to her. “We don’t really know where it came from or what it wants. All we _do_ know is that it has absolute control over electricity. It’s the reason there’s a giant storm overhead, it’s generating one so it can harvest more power. That’s also why it’s made it’s nesting area around the Needle.”  
  
I snapped my fingers in realization. “A giant conductor! It’s using the Space Needle as a giant lightning rod!”  
  
Quinn nodded gravely, as did Brock. “It’s also why you saw the electricity at the dock Captain Majors,” He explained, adjusting his glasses a little. “It was harvesting it from all of the electrically charged creatures in the bay.”  
  
I sat back, trying to take it all in. “That’s…incredible!”  
  
Quinn shook her head. “It is, but I’m afraid I have bad news. Gabara isn’t the only kaiju in Seattle.” My whole body stiffened a little, eyes widening. Normally, we rarely had to deal with multiple monsters at once, and if we did, they were usually in a pair, you understand. It was rare that we had a fight that didn’t involve Godzilla on our hands.  
  
But before I could even ask Quinn about the other monster, she was already standing. She flipped open a pouch and pulled out a small, PDA like device. The screen’s light made me flinch, but she didn’t seem bothered by it. “He’ll be here soon. Carl, we need to get you and Brock some Hazmat suits, I think there are some still at the university. Come on.”  
  
She briskly walked out of the bakery, and I scrambled up after her. It was rare that I saw Quinn so serious, even when we were on our grand scientific voyage, she hadn’t lost that spark of investigation and joy of science. But when I look at her now, all I can see is fear and uncertainty. “Quinn, what other monster requires a hazmat suit of all things?”  
  
When she turned to look at me, her face lit up by the screen, it made my blood freeze. The air went still, like the elements were aware of who was coming. I could hear the frantic beeping of the device, signaling his arrival. “Godzilla.” She told me, before turning around and marching off towards the jeep.  
  
I hopped into the passenger’s seat, my heart racing. “But Godzilla isn’t radioactive, remember? That was one of the first things we tested after we rescued Godzooky from the seaweed!” Even I knew I sounded desperate, but I knew. Deep down I knew that the Godzilla she was talking about wasn’t our friend, wasn’t the one we hadn’t seen for over a decade.  
  
I think she understood that. Understood that I didn’t want it to be _him._ The _real_ Godzilla, the plague upon humanity. She briefly patted my arm as the jeep roared to life. “We should get you two suited up. It should be far enough away that we won’t get caught in the crossfire.” She gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove off. “I hope.”  
  
The drive was quiet. Even Gabara seemed to have understood something was wrong, as we could see his dark shadow off in the distance, staring at the open water. I thought ruefully about the Calico, abandoned at the dock and wondered if I would even see her again, if Godzilla would crush her under his weight as if she were nothing more than a plastic toy. A bitter chuckle escaped me as we entered the university, Quinn leading us to the labs where we suited up.  
  
By the time we were done and walking out of the university, we could see him now. Blue atomic light raced down his dorsal plates, his thick tail whipping the ground. Water dripped from his scales, and even in the darkness I could see the ivory teeth, snarling viciously and his burning, angry amber eyes. Godzilla marched ashore, craning his head back and shrieking wildly into the night, alerting the entire city of his presence.  
  
The King of the Monsters had finally come.  
  
I gripped the railing, watching as Godzilla made his slow, purposeful march inland towards the needle. We all knew where he was headed, it was only a matter of time until the first strike would be launched.  
  
What we didn’t expect however, was what happened next.  
  
Now, what I’m about to tell you all may sound impossible. Which, considering the story so far, is saying something. However, with the video that Brock took, I can assure you all that what happened next is the absolute truth.  
  
A bolt of lightning shot out, striking Godzilla square on the chest. Godzilla flinched, pausing in his steps to stare at the other monster. Gabara cackled tauntingly, clapping his hands in sadistic glee. A low rumble hissed out of Godzilla, and with a flash of blue, unleashed his mightiest weapon, the Atomic Ray, at Gabara. I had to hold my hand up to block the sudden flash of light from blinding me.  
  
The cat-like monster whooped, easily ducking out of the way as the atomic ray crashed into the ground, uprooting trees and grass and spraying the landscape with dirt. Gabara’s hands pulsed with electric power and we watched in awe as lightning coiled through the air, redirecting in the air to collide against Godzilla’s chest again. The monster’s agonized roars could be heard echoing across the deserted city, and it made my blood run cold.  
  
Still, against all odds, Godzilla was wading his way towards Gabara. Fires had begun to burn around the city at this point, a side effect of all the atomic and electric energy being discharged across the city. In all of my remaining years, I will never forget the sight of Godzilla, bathed in the orange light and the flames licking around his legs confidently striding towards his opponent, uncaring about anything else except total destruction. Even from this distance we could all hear the sickening groans coming from the monsters as Gabara charged, tackling Godzilla to the ground and bathing them both in flames.  
  
We were all mesmerized by the brutality. Gabara was punching his fists down hard against Godzilla, spitting angrily in his face like an enraged cat, hands crackling with electricity as sparks danced from the downed monster’s body. Godzilla’s howls echoed across the city before a bright flash signals us to shield our eyes. Even through the protective rubber, I flinched away at what was obviously the nuclear pulse.  
  
Quinn tugged at my arm. “Come on Carl, we need to get going.”  
  
I looked at her incredulously. “Going?! Where in Neptune’s vast ocean do you think we’re going to go!?”  
  
One thing that I’ll say about Quinn, is that she’s a tough old bird. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will stop her once she’s made up her mind. I think in part that’s why she never really settled down, even after Pete’s parents passed away and she became his guardian. I think that’s why she was so adamant to get out of this scrape alive, she didn’t want to leave Pete by himself.  
  
We reluctantly tore our eyes from the fight and hustled downstairs. Even though the fighting was miles away, the ground was still rumbling by the weight of the kaiju being thrown around. I threw my arm up instinctively as pieces of tiling fell on it. “Come on, this building may be earthquake proof, but it’s not Godzilla-proof!” I cried, and together we all burst out of the front doors to the college and out towards the jeep.  
  
“Holy moly!” Quinn and I snapped up at the sound of Brock’s exclamation. The loud screeching groan of metal ripped through the air as Gabara hauled the space needle up like a javelin. “What on earth is that big ugly wart monster doing!?”  
  
I wish we had never found that out. Gabara angled his arm back before hurling the space needle straight at Godzilla. Electricity sparked and danced around it, pushing the make-shift spear faster towards the monster king before it impaled Godzilla, straight through the chest. Godzilla reared his head up and shrieked with agony before Gabara howled to the heavens, lightning crashing from the cacophonous skies and slamming into the needle, pouring millions of watts of electricity straight into Godzilla’s heart.  
  
We watched on in shocked silence. Gabara sprinted forward and clamped his warty claws down on the spire of the needle, pumping more vicious electricity into Godzilla’s spasming and twitching body. I could see foam pouring out of Godzilla’s mouth, his tail thrashing as he tried to make sound, shaking his head like a rabid dog and flecks of the foam spraying everywhere.  
  
With a sickening crack, Gabara tore the space needle out of Godzilla’s chest, electricity dancing from the tip and washing over Godzilla. The monster king dropped to the ground, twitching and shivering. As far as we could tell, he was dead.  
  
Godzilla had died.  
  
I won’t lie to you all. It felt like the entire world had pressed down on us. We had been led to believe that Godzilla was…invincible. Indestructible. That no monster could touch him. We were…very wrong. Foolish.  
  
I think it hit Brock the hardest. He leaned against the jeep, hugging himself. “What’ll we do Doctor Darian? Godzilla was our only hope of making it out of this city alive. Gabara’s not going to stop at just Seattle you know!”  
  
The sound of frantic conversation was drowned out. I stared out at the dark ocean, my mind mulling over what Brock had said. ‘Godzilla was our only hope…’ I had a plan. It was a long shot truthfully, but it was the best chance we had.  
  
I hopped in the jeep and flicked the lights on. The motor roared to life and Quinn dashed up besides me. “Brock, what the hell are you doing?!”  
  
I gave her a serious look, pulling the clutch into drive. “I’m going to get Godzilla.”  
  
Understandably, she looked pretty confused. “But we just saw Godzilla…” She trailed off when I shook my head. Then her eyes widened, and she gripped the door tightly. “No…Carl, you can’t mean… _Godzilla._ It’s been decades Brock, the signal probably doesn’t even work!”  
  
I gave her a grim look and put my hands on the steering wheel. “It’s the only chance we have Quinn. I must try and summon him. If not…” The possibility of what would happen hung in the air, and Quinn stepped back.  
  
“Just be safe Carl.”

I smiled at her and slammed down on the gas. Even through the radiation suit, I could feel the cold wind whipping through the tiny cracks and chilling my skin. I sped through the streets like a bat out of hell, confident that Gabara wouldn’t attack me on the way to the Calico. Even if he did, I wouldn’t let it stop me.  
  
Weaving through the streets, I practically flung my body out of the car when I reached the docks. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the Calico, still sitting quietly in the waters. I sprinted over to her, switching the internal lights on and heading down towards the safe. I mumbled the combination under my breath, and threw the door open, digging inside before I pulled out an old, familiar device.  
  
The Godzilla Summoner was a rather simple design. It was really just a square box with a big red button on it that could signal Godzilla. There was a clip on the back that allowed me to keep it on my person, but I hadn’t needed to do that in years. I stepped out on the deck, held it up high, and pressed the button.  
  
I heard the summoner go off, and I waited.  
  
A minute had gone bye. Two minutes. My heart began to sink with dread. Had the device failed, no, impossible. I kept it in working condition. Was Godzilla too far away, or… did he just not want to come.  
  
I knew somewhere deep down that there would be a day where Godzilla wouldn’t heed our call. That the debt would be repaid and that we would be left on our own. Would that day be today? “Come on Godzilla…” I urged into the night. “Please…”  
  
The ground rumbled. The water stirred and sloshed violently against the docks. At first, I had thought it was Gabara, but I quickly realized that something was coming from the waters. I turned to see a giant wave of water rising up from the depths and I braced as the water crashed down on me. The Calico rose up onto the dock and was wedged there.  
  
A large, green hand came into my view. Green scales and sharp ivory claws delicately picked up the Calico and dropped her back in the water, where she belonged. I finally turned to see him.  
  
He stood tall and magnificent, 20 stories high! He hadn’t even aged a day. He stared down, and I could see his sharp red eyes. He reared his head back and bellowed powerfully, a roar I was more than familiar with.  
  
“GODZILLA!” I shouted with joy. “Thank goodness you’re here! We’re in real trouble Godzilla, please! We need your help one last time! I beg of you!”  
  
Godzilla looked down at me, before nodding his head and roaring into the night sky. I wanted to cry, but I had no time. I ran to the jeep and leapt in. “Follow me Godzilla! We don’t have much time left!” I sped off down the street, Godzilla charging behind me like a demonic bull. I lead the charge towards the heart of Seattle, towards Gabara and the other Godzilla. “Be careful Godzilla, this monster’s pretty crafty! It can use electricity at whim, and it’s pretty smart! Be on your toes!”  
  
Godzilla had paused, staring at the ruins of Seattle. He could smell the death and destruction in the air, permeating a sick stench that he couldn’t shake off. He saw the other Godzilla, laying there motionless, and snarled.  
  
Then he roared. He roared so loudly that I had to cover my ears. I had never heard Godzilla sound so upset before, and I quickly swerved out of the way as Godzilla charged straight towards Gabara.  
  
Gabara. The electric monster jerked up in surprise as Godzilla came crashing in, roaring like a mighty king and spitting out green atomic fire. The flames washed over Gabara, the creature hissing and yowling in pain as it danced away, before a crack of lightning burst from its hands and struck Godzilla in the chest.  
  
Godzilla reared back, roaring angrily at his opponent. “Come on Godzilla!” I cheered, standing on the seat of my jeep. His eyes lit up, and before I had time to react two red lasers shot out just as Gabara fired another bolt of electricity. The two forces of energy met halfway and exploded with violent forced, forcing the two monsters back.  
  
Snarling, Godzilla stomped forward to grabble Gabara, growling angrily when he ducked to the side. Godzilla tried again, his tail flicking dangerously as Gabara deked to the right. Eyes narrowed, Godzilla tried a third time, this time spinning his body around and catching Gabara right in the stomach with his tail, sending the monster flying back towards the city.  
  
I whooped loudly, slapping the side of the jeep in elation. I couldn’t contain myself, I felt ten years younger! All the adrenaline coursing through my body, and the sheer joy of seeing my old friend again, winning! I caught Gabara out of the corner of my eye, trying to sneak up on Godzilla with an oil tanker in the dark. “Godzilla, to your left!”  
  
Godzilla wheeled around and fired his eye lasers directly at the tanker. Gabara jerked back in alarm, then yowled in agony when the tanker exploded, coating the warty monster in fire. I watched in horror as the monster flailed around helplessly, trying to extinguish the flames. Godzilla roared angrily at the creature and roasted it alive with his own green atomic flames. The other monster squealed, throwing himself towards the ocean, clawing his way towards the water.  
  
Godzilla marched forward, grabbing the desperate and burning monster by the leg and heaving him up high above his head, spinning him around and extinguishing the flames as he did so, tossing Gabara like a ragdoll back towards the city. Trembling violently, I saw Gabara scramble away from Godzilla’s eyesight, deeper into the city.  
  
Marching inland, Godzilla was slow and methodical, a hunter stalking his prey. I watched with bated breath as Godzilla swiveled to the right, catching Gabara by the arms, a large building held high over their heads. Godzilla bent Gabara back, snarling angrily at the other monster.  
  
I could hear bones cracking, Gabara’s claws digging into the building as his arms started to break. Godzilla’s eyes began to glow a dark red, before his lasers shot out straight at Gabara’s eyes. The beams tore through the soft flesh, burning the monster’s sight out with an ear-splitting shriek. Godzilla roared into Gabara’s face, and with a sharp crack, broke one of his arms.  
  
The building collapsed down on Gabara, burying the electric creature in rubble. The creature twitched and shuddered, but Godzilla moved forward and brutally kicked the rubble off. He stared down at Gabara, hate and contempt boiling in his eyes.  
  
It reminded me right there that even if the Godzilla I know would never be considered the _real_ Godzilla, he could be as mean as one. That he was still a King in his own right. There were times I think, when Pete could forget that Godzilla was someone to be respected. How easily he could crush us in his hands every time he picked us up, or how effortlessly he could drown us just by rising out of the water.  
  
That fight with Gabara gave me another firm reminder about why I was glad to be Godzilla’s friend.  
  
Fire churned in Godzilla’s mouth, and with a loud hiss, completely scorched Gabara. The monster warbled in agony for a few seconds, every inch of its body burning before the screams died down, and it lay still.  
  
Godzilla stared for a moment, before craning his head back and roaring powerfully into the sky, signaling his victory. I slumped down, feeling out of breath and tired. The adrenaline was starting to wear off now that the danger was over.  
  
But then I heard the other Godzilla start to move.  
  
Godzilla jerked, turning in surprise as the other Godzilla, the _real_ Godzilla, slowly stand to his feet, panting. The hole in his chest was starting to heal over, but clearly, he was in no condition to fight.  
  
The two Godzillas stared each other down. Two kings meeting for the first time. I don’t know how long they stood there, squaring each other up, until the other Godzilla turned and started to limp away, back home.  
  
Godzilla snorted, and turned. His job done, he too returned to the ocean, back to his home. Wherever that may be.  
  
So, that’s it. That’s everything that happened that night. Are you all satisfied? Good, because these old bones aren’t meant to be sitting on a chair like this for so long. Thank you for your time, and I hope that my testimony will be helpful for you all.  
  
But, I doubt it. If Godzilla doesn’t want to be found, then there’s no way in hell you’ll ever find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy MOLY this took a while to write! That's what I get for getting really sick though, huh? I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, I loved writing it.


End file.
